The present invention relates to the new and distinct yarrow herein also referred to as Achillea ‘Peter Cottontail’, by the cultivar name, ‘Peter Cottontail’, or as the new plant. The new plant was the result of a cross by the inventor between H10-01 (not patented) and H10-02 (not patented) on Jun. 23, 2014 and harvested in September of 2014. The new plant is a single seedling selection among several in that cross identified by the breeder code 14-73-2 through the trial process.
Asexual propagation at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA by cuttings has shown ‘Peter Cottontail’ to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.